Help Me mR gRey
by henderson1993
Summary: Ana has left her home with her mum and husband number 3 and has moved in with Ray. Ray makes her go to a new school and the sexy as hell Mr CHRISTIAN GREY is one of her teachers.


I pack all my things and throw them all into one bag. I can't live here anymore; it's just not safe for me anymore. My mum is always working and her three husband is a bad drinker with a very bad anger problem. I have forgotten how many times I have locked myself in my own room or how many times he has knocked me to the ground. I have tried to tell my mum about Bob but she just will not listen, she would see how much of an asshole this guy really is. When mum is at work I am his little bitch and punching bag, nothing stops him when he is drunk and mad. He always takes it out on me. the more I yell or cry for help the more he hits me, my whole body is coved form head to toe in marks, most from where he has burnt, cut or hit me. My body and mind hurt all the time and it's time that it stopped but with mum not believing me it's time for me to move on. Moving on from this living hell hole, the pain is just too much to take anymore it hurts too much. So now I have decided to go an live with my step dad ray, it's what's best for all of us. my really dad died the day I was born, trying to make it to my birth but a car hit him side on and throw him into a land post. He died at the scene. Mum married Ray a few years later and he became my dad, he has been the best thing in my life ever since I was born. He loves me like his own and I his, I'm A total daddy's girl and I love it. I haven't told my dad the things I have been through, just told him I wanted to live with him. I haven't seen him in a very long time, once or twice a year I see him. It breaks my heart that I don't get to see him that much. Ever since my mum and Ray broke up my life has been a living hell. That's why it's time for me to live, to live with my dad and live happily again.

After throwing everything I own into a small bag i throw it onto my back. This small backpack has everything i own, everything that makes me, me. i run down the stairs in the hope that ray is pasted out in the living room. I slowly and silently walk into the living room and notice him laying in his normal place in front of the TV, and an empty beer can in his hand. I turn off the Tv and place my hand written note on the coffee table, I grab my car keys, place my phone into my back pocket and exit the room. I walk through every room making sure i haven't left anything in them, once I have got everything i turn off the living room light and then exit the house, I walk down the path and unlock my car door. i jump into my car and take the driver's seat, throw my bag beside me and start the my car. as i drive down the drive way i look back at the house and know that i will never be back here again. Most of all I will never be hurt from that man again.

After driving down the long street I used to call I pull out my phone and dial my dad's number. After a few rings he picks up.

"Hello sweetheart, how are you?" he asks

"Hey Daddy, I can't live there anymore i have packed my things, I'm coming to live with you. I'm coming home daddy." i say, i feel something cold run down my face and push it away with my finger.

"Sweetheart, what's happened?" he asked with worry in his voice.

"Some old, some old daddy, I just want to come home. Please let me come home?" I ask

"Baby girl you are always welcome. My home is yours. do you know what time you might be here?" he asks

"Yeah in about two or three hours, I'll be home for tea daddy." i say.

"Alright sweetheart I'll see you then and then we will talk bye baby i love you."

those three words i haven't heard anyone say to me in so long, since mum as been with him she never tells me she loves me i can always count on my daddy too though.

" i love you too daddy." i say again wiping the tears that hace falling.

xoxo

After along ass drive in my car i finally reach my daddy's house, I pull into the drive way and am greeted my dad." oh my sweet girl, it's been so long." he says while grabbing a hold of me. He gives me a small kiss on the top of my head. "Welcome home."

I haven't forgotten my other story i just can't get this one out of my head.


End file.
